


Have to Start Somewhere

by rangerkier



Category: BomBARDed (Podcast)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, fluff for days yall
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-03
Updated: 2018-12-03
Packaged: 2019-09-06 12:01:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16832233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rangerkier/pseuds/rangerkier
Summary: Day 3 of Bardvent: Holiday Traditions





	Have to Start Somewhere

“I’m still not sure we should actually go,” Symbol grumbled even as he pulled his boot on. 

“And why not?” Mitch was standing, his boots already on, wrapping a scarf around his neck. Symbol cringed at the sight of it; it was the scarf he had given Mitch a few years ago when he had attempted to take up crocheting. There was a reason it was an attempt. He still liked the yarn, it was a variegated pattern of jewel tones that he thought Mitch looked good in, but didn’t wear enough. But the scarf itself was a mess, changing width throughout due to dropped and added stitches and his inability to stay consistent with how tight he made the stitches. Despite that, Mitch insisted on wearing it with relative regularity. As long as Mitch didn’t tell anyone that Symbol had made it, he supposed it wouldn’t be a problem.

“You don’t think it’s odd?” he finished lacing up his boot, checked that it was tight enough to keep the snow from seeping in, and sat up to look at Mitch. “Having a holiday dinner with my students? I’m supposed to be their teacher, not their friend.”

“I’m pretty sure all of us know that you’re already a bit more than a teacher to them,” Mitch gave him a warm smile, pushing the stubborn lock of hair that refused to stay where it should behind his ear.

Symbol’s brow creased in confusion. “What is that supposed to mean?” But it was a facade, because of course he knew. He may not want to admit it, but he cared about his students, a lot. So much so that he almost didn’t mind being called Splash anymore. That his heart dropped everytime they called him in the middle of a mission and he realized just how much danger he had sent them in to.

His mind pulled up images of Raz’ul in Basom, after Chaos Sauce had made it out of the caves and back to town. All of them were banged up, but Raz’ul… He looked like he was about to collapse, like if the sandatee he had ridden back to town had turned too sharply, he would have fallen unconscious. His mind dragged back up the guilt he had felt, so bad that he hardly been able to talk to them about their trauma when they needed it, which had only created more guilt. 

“I just…” 

Symbol looked back up in surprise, he had forgotten that he had asked Mitch a question, that he was preparing to go to dinner the young bards. His mind had pulled him away from reality, into a mixed up vortex of sight and sound, of scared voices and bruises and blood. He tried to take the reins back, focusing on Mitch and the thoughtful tilt of his head.

“I realize I don’t know them all that well, but I get the impression that they’re all a bit lost, that they’ve all lost someone. Maybe multiple someones,” his expression and his gaze momentarily dropped with sadness at the possibility. “And I know the same is true for you,” he looked back to Symbol with a small smile, running his thumb over his cheek bone. “I guess I just meant, the three of them being grouped together as a class, and you being assigned as their teacher, has been good for all four of you,” his smile grew, the sadness that still remained in his expression getting washed away.

“Yeah,” Symbol conceded quietly, looking down at his boots like he had to check the knots were still tight. “But… It’s always been just us. It’s- well, I don’t know if I would call it tradition, but… It’s just always us.”

“To be fair, so are most other days. But,” Mitch was close enough that he could feel him lean forward, bending slightly. Then he felt Mitch’s lips, pressing a small kiss to the top of his head. For a moment he stayed like that, so that when he started talking again, his breath tickled Symbol’s scalp. “We’ve already done some of the things we always do, just the two of us. We got the tree,” he pulled away and gently pushed on Symbol’s shoulder, like he wanted him to look back to see the proof of Mitch’s words.

He did. Symbol twisted in his seat just enough to look over his shoulder and see the small tree that stood near their small seating area, and the few wrapped presents that sat beneath it. They had both been busier than usual this year, but they managed to find time to go out together and find an appropriately sized tree for their small apartment. Mitch was more the outdoorsman, so he cut it down, but they worked together to drag it back home and get it set up. Then they spent longer than was required decorating it, drinking hot beverages to chase away the chill of outside, talking, laughing, stealing kisses and getting distracted with dances.

“Not to mention,” Mitch’s voice pulled Symbol back into the present again. He turned back to look up at him, and saw that he was still looking over him towards the tree. The slightly absent smile he wore told Symbol that his mind had traveled down a similar path. “We can just push what we’d normally be doing tonight to tomorrow. The holidays aren’t just one night, Symbol, we’ve got time. We’re not going to lose anything by doing this.”

“Yeah, yeah, you’re right. Sorry, I just-” he trailed off, not sure where that sentence was going, and he couldn’t find it. So he let it be.

“Don’t worry about it.” Mitch’s hand was on his neck now, having slid down from where it had been resting on cheek earlier. He let it slide further, down Symbol’s arm and to his hand. He moved his other arm forward as well so he held both Symbol’s hands in his own. “You good to go now?”

“Yeah,” Symbol bounced their hands slightly, and he wasn’t sure why. Trying to convey something he couldn’t even recognize, that he didn’t have words for. “Thanks.”

Mitch smiled and took a step back, pulling Symbol to his feet.

It was unnecessary. He could have easily stopped himself once he was upright. But he pretended, letting Mitch’s gentle tug pull him forward against him, so they stood in what would have been a hug had their hands not still been clasped together. 

Symbol heard Mitch’s smile; a breath that was almost a laugh brushed against the loose strands of hair that curled around his ear.

“You know,” Mitch’s voice was thoughtful. “All traditions have to start somewhere. Maybe we’ll see the beginning of a new one with this dinner.”

Symbol laughed. Not in a cruel way, but a joy-filled way at how damn cute his boyfriend was. Symbol knew he was a bit of sap, no matter how much he tried to hide it. But Mitch definitely had him beat in that department. He pulled on Mitch’s hands, like they weren’t close enough already, and buried his face against his neck, against the soft, poorly made scarf he had put on. Symbol changed the tilt of his head just enough that his lips could find bare skin and pressed a kiss against Mitch’s jaw.

And it was Mitch’s turn to laugh, properly this time. Along with hearing it next to his ear, Symbol could feel it, even through the scarf, as it vibrated through Mitch’s throat. Mitch pulled his hands free and raised them, cupping either side of Symbol’s face. He gently tilted Symbol’s head further, so he could kiss him back. Symbol could feel Mitch’s smile against his lips, his laughter not entirely gone. He wrapped his arms around Mitch’s waist and held him tight.

A few moments later, Mitch pulled away, but Symbol didn’t let go. There was yet another quiet laugh before Mitch spoke.

“Come on, we’re going to be late as it is, and you don’t even have your coat on.”

Symbol let out an exaggerated sigh as he released Mitch and stepped away. He grabbed his coat and quickly swung it on before heading out the door, buttoning it up as he went. He walked backwards, making a face at Mitch as he did so that teased him for thinking putting on a coat would make them even later. Mitch rolled his eyes as he followed, closing the door behind him. 

\---

A year passed like nothing. He could see it easily when he looked at the people around him, but it still felt like hardly a few months. Everyone had a few new skills, a few new scars. New relationships formed and ones that had been just blossoming last year had deepened.

At some point in that year, Chaos Sauce had started hanging back longer and longer after lessons with him. These moments were usually filled with quiet playing from at least one of them. Sometimes they’d be busy working, his students on their homework, or him with his paperwork and grading. Other times they sat and talked quietly. Sometimes some of them would bring something personal they were working on. For a while, Yashee had a block of wood that she slowly carved down into the shape of a ukulele, a pattern of stars and constellations carefully pressed into it. Once, Raz’ul had several strips of leather and various plant parts, vines and flowers, that he braided and wove together into some sort of band. Symbol never did get to see the finished product of that; seeing how expertly Raz’ul maneuvered the different pieces together, he guessed it was finished shortly after they parted ways that day. And every so often, Randy had a small book that he was struggling through, occasionally leaning over to whoever was closest to him to ask for help with an especially tough word. But as the year passed, that happened less often, and his brow stopped creasing as he tried to silently sound out the words.

And a few weeks after snow had started falling on the school, the three of them started talking about the holiday dinner, making plans and getting Symbol’s input without ever actually asking if he wanted to do it again. At one point, Raz’ul turned to him and asked “Mitch is coming again this year, right?”

Symbol smiled. “I’m sure he’d love to.”

About another week after that, Symbol was playing quiet background music while his students pored over their homework. But Yashee suddenly sat up straighter, breaking the quiet with a gasp.

“I almost forgot! Splash, do you know Ilda? From Tabitha’s note class?”

Symbol looked up at her, not bothering to stop his flute playing to correct her on his name and simply nodded in response. He didn’t know her more than in passing, but he was certainly aware of who Yashee was talking about.

“Well, we weren’t really friends with her last year, but we all are now.” Randy looked up and nodded in agreement, while Raz’ul pointedly didn’t look away from his journal. “We wanted to invite her to dinner this year, but wanted to make sure it was okay with everyone first. So, is it cool with you if we invite her?”

Symbol smiled and told them that of course it was.

The weeks passed and plans were completed and Symbol and Mitch were once again bundled up to walk through the snow. Symbol didn’t even mind this time when Mitch had put on the same scarf. It was dark, the snowflakes mingling with the stars, briefly forming new constellations, before floating away. The two of them walked, hands clasped together as much as they could be through their thick gloves, and took in the evening in a comfortable silence. 

Mitch gently tugged on Symbol’s hand, pulling him closer so their shoulders touched, and broke the silence. “Hey,” somehow, his voice didn’t seem out of place in the quiet world. 

Recognizing that he was meant to respond, Symbol simply hummed in a questioning tone, prompting Mitch to continue. 

“Didn’t I tell you last year we were starting a new tradition with the kids?”

Symbol laughed quietly. He turned his head so he could press his forehead against Mitch’s shoulder. “Yeah, yeah you did.” He stayed in that position for a moment before straightening up and looking where he was going again, rather than forcing Mitch to lead him the rest of the way.

**Author's Note:**

> So that one got away from me a bit


End file.
